


Lady of Mists

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Structured Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-08-23
Updated: 1992-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In praise and honor of Tyne, Princess of the Mists</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of Mists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bard of the Mists competition held Sept 12, 1992, for the Bard's Choice entry: A piece in praise of a lady.
> 
> The Oak is a reference to the Bard of Vinhold, the Rushes to the Troubadour of Esfenn, which position I had held the previous year.

Lady of mists, lady of rivers,  
Lady of creatures of air and of sea,  
Lady of lands where the oak and the rushes  
Bend in obeisance, our homage in fee.

Milk-white the maiden, seated in splendor  
Richer than rubies the gold in her hair  
Bright as a blade in her black silken mantle:  
Niamh the Huntress was never so fair.

Flower of fullness, bringing forth beauty,  
Inspiring endeavor and poetry's pride:  
Steadfast in favor, and potent as bee-wine,  
Fierce at the forging as Bridget the Bride.

Ancient in knowledge, keen-eyed and canny,  
Careful in counsel to common and crown,  
Truth her tongue telling is honey and amber:  
Wisdom like Danu's where mortals might drown.

Lady of Mists, lady of rivers,  
Lady of creatures of air and of sea,  
Lady of lands where the Oak and the Rushes  
Bend in obeisance, our homage in fee.


End file.
